


The glen of tranquility

by Sombereyes



Category: Sailor Moon - All Media Types
Genre: Afterlife, Friendship, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-01
Updated: 2013-10-01
Packaged: 2017-12-28 03:15:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/987004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sombereyes/pseuds/Sombereyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired from the song with the same name. Two men who fought so hard, for so long can finally rest in peace, together. Reunions are such wonderful things, aren't they? A simple one-shot. Nothing more than that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The glen of tranquility

**Author's Note:**

> Authors Ramblings: This pairing is MalexMale and takes place during an unspecified time after the four generals are dead. Please, read and review. If you'd like to listen to the song that inspired this fiction, you can find it here: http:/ grooveshark .com/#!/s/The+ Glen+ Of+ Tranquility/3Txcmb?src=5 (Clearly, without spaces, copy and paste that into your browser in a separate tab/window)
> 
> I do not own Sailor Moon.

I held you in my arms the fateful day I lost you. I remember your sorrow filled smile as emerald green eyes gazed upon me. At one time we had been filled with so much hope, that even within our darkened hearts we found justice and faith within one another. That world, it was cold Zoisite. A place that I never wanted to live in. I left that world soon after you did, and the only thought on my mind, it was you. Your face, your hopes, your dreams. As death descended upon my lost soul, I imagined a dreary world, one without any solace...

Instead...  
What I found...  
Well, it was you.

Your arms opened wide, beckoning me. "Welcome home." You said, a smile plastered onto your beautiful face. I hadn't ever seen you stand with such strength, a power within you shining brighter than ever before. I must say, you had me trapped. I felt that if I moved forward, you would be an illusion. I didn't want you disappearing. I wanted you right beside me. That was when I reached for your hand, and a realization it hit me. I wasn't wearing my [gloves](http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7899041/1/The-glen-of-tranquility), or any uniform at all. I was in a simple tunic, one like yours. Pure white, crisp and clean. "We're...dead. Aren't we?" I had to ask, didn't I?

"I thought that much was obvious." You laughed, grabbing a hold of me. It felt real, although at the time, I still found myself fighting away my disbelief. "We're free. We don't have to fight anymore. It's peaceful here." Yes, it was. Still is, in fact. In this land, where the sky is always blue, the land lush and green, and the water crystal clear, I know it can't be real. At least, not for those who still live a mortal life. If this place is heaven, I'm a believer. If it is my hell, I must have done something right. I honestly don't know where I am, but this place, it calms my soul greatly.

Zoisite, time here passes slowly, and without recourse. I can't count the days, nor the nights that have fluttered by. There is no possible way for me to call out for those that have not arrived, but I'd like to think, this is our new life. Here, where no one gets killed, fighting is mere horseplay, and our biggest fears seem so far away. I'm happy, here with you. By your side. As I see you carry wood up the hillside before throwing it into the fire, I know I can do this. I know we will be happy. For once, my soul will find light.

"Alright prince charming, what are you thinking about now?" You always quizzed me like that when we were alive too. I know I look good, but charming? You've got that all wrong. I may have white hair, and tanned skin that contrasts so sharply, everyone around us must stop and stare. I know I have a deep voice that you tell me resonates every time I speak your name. "You could at least look at me that way every now and then."

"The crystal." I guess I always look so stoic in your eyes, don't I Zoisite? I'm not a prince, I'm a frog. A horrid creature for using you like I had. I treated you as some sort of lackey, and for that, I'm sorry. The way you always tied back your wavy locks of fawn, your perfect smile, your gentle voice. All of that and more, makes you far more a price than I could ever be. Even now, as you look as if you're confused, I see the truest form of joy within your eyes. "I was thinking, that perhaps we're inside of it. We would never be able to reach for heaven, and hell should be a dark place. But here, wherever here is, it's almost like what we wanted all along."

"Yeah, I thought that too." You say, as if you'd known that were the truth. "They say that you can wish upon the crystal. If I had it, then I would have wished for a place like this. So, if we really are inside of it, then, we won the battle after all, didn't we?"

"Yes Zoisite." I whisper softly. "Yes we did." Your slender arms tie around my neck, and together we look on into the distance. All we had wanted back when we were alive, was a place we could call home. A place of equality, of power, energy, and paradise. Now, we've found it...

"Hold me..." You take such great joy when I do that, don't you? "I want to be loved here, in this beautiful place, in your arms." I don't mind, because this time I know you won't slip away. Peace, we've fond it at last. I will love you, forever. here, that can happen at long last.


End file.
